


Mating Cycles

by SSminos



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT4, Pheromones, Realistic Turtle Anatomy, Sibling Incest, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/pseuds/SSminos
Summary: Miguel Ángel abucheo.-buuu ¡pero qué clase de maratón es este! ¡la noche aun es joven!-se inclino en el sofá buscando a tientas el control remoto. Debido a las altas horas de la noche, empezaba a emitirse en ese mismo canal el siguiente programa pero con un contenido para adultos, anunciada al terminar los créditos de su programa.Y Rafael hablo justo cuando Miguel Ángel ya tenía el control en la mano, deteniéndolo de cambiar de canal.-no, espera, déjala ahí-El shinobi de las cadenas parpadeo, su mano suspendida al frente con una confusión en su semblante tratando de procesar las palabras dentro de su cabeza y giro la cabeza en dirección de Rafael, bebiendo con tranquilidad de su tasa.-ah… la que sigue es de adultos--¿y eso qué?--¿no te molesta?--tenemos casi treinta ¿te da vergüenza al caso?--no…-miró hacia la televisión, faltaban solo unos segundos para que la película porno diera comienzo-no, de hecho no-dijo con lentitud, dejó el control en la mesa de centro y se acomodo mejor en el asiento.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael mencion, Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Mating Cycles

**Author's Note:**

> Porno con trama, wiii
> 
> Nota:  
> Hago una ligera mención de un viejo fic mio centrado en Miguel Ángel, narrado en primera persona (( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10537892/1/no-puede-ser-tan-malo )) aqui dejo el link por si gustan leerlo, es más ligero siendo un Shonen Ai

Le fastidiaba hacer los turnos de limpieza con toda su alma.

Cada día de la semana se encontraba fichado para cada uno en realizar los deberes del hogar pero si le dieran a Miguel Ángel a escoger en entrenar horas extras o realizar la limpieza, sin lugar a duda la primera opción a tomar es la que él aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces. Aunque por otro lado, el aseo en la guardia se ajuntaba también los quehaceres de la cocina y esa era la única actividad de la cual Miguel Ángel no se quejaba ya que por lo menos tenía el gusto de disfrutar en ser el chef de la familia. Solo fue el hecho de hacer los quehaceres en el hogar, teniéndolo que hacer por obligación al caer su día en el calendario, esas fueron reglas escritas por el maestro Splinter y tenía que acatarlas como.

Miguel Ángel realizó el mismo patrón monótono de siempre; barrer y trapeaba la estancia principal, retirar el polvo acumulado en las repisas y anaqueles, dejó pulcro el suelo de madera del dojo pasándole un pañuelo embarrado de cera, cambio las velas derretidas por otras nuevas e vacio el envase que servía de cenicero de los inciensos para colocar otro par de varillas nuevas, dejándolas listas en su siguiente uso para la próxima sección de entrenamiento. Luego de terminar con el entrenamiento dentro del dojo, Miguel Ángel pasó directamente a las habitaciones de sus hermanos aprovechando que estos se encontraban en sus propios asuntos disfrutando de sus horas libres realizando otras actividades y el único pensamiento en mente del joven shinobi fue la recompensa de una refrescante ducha que le esperaba como premio al final de cumplir con su turno del día, por lo que apresuro el ritmo lo más que podía.

Los aposentos del maestro Splinter, por regla general, se encontraba privacidad la entrada, así que Miguel Ángel la evitaba pasándola de largo, encaminándose hacia el vagón de tren en donde habitaba su hermano Donatello. Al encontrarse de pie justo en frente de las puertas que se desplegaban a los lados, Miguel Ángel se tomo un minuto para prepararse armado con la cubeta y trapeador en mano, espantando su temor muy lejos de él para poder dar un paso al interior del territorio de su hermano. Una de las partes más sorprendentes de estar ahí fue el admirar la enorme adaptación que su hermano Donatello le había hecho al vagón, remplazando las sillas por mesas con maquinarias de instalación sin mencionar la buena iluminación del changarro, la extensión del vagón fue enorme, daba el aspecto de ser un largo túnel y solo en la parte del fondo se encontraba la cama y las múltiples pantallas del escritorio con bolsas de frituras y cajas de donas a medio comer, sumándose una puerta extra con un letrero a modo de broma que decir “Salisa de emergencia”. Para Miguel Angel todo se encontraba también de no ser por la parte intimidante que le causaba cus cus, no eran los constantes sonidos extraños que producían las maquinas o luces de colores parpadeantes, sino más bien por el área de las peceras colocadas en las repisas donde yacían con un total de veintisiete peceras de vidrio con tarántulas resguardadas en el interior. Esa fue una de las principales razones que a Miguel Ángel no le gustaba visitar a su hermano con su inusual colección de “mascotas” que al mismo tiempo le servían para la fabricación de sedantes y venenos que el genio les proporcionaban. Instruido por el maestro Splinter, Donatello era quien los preparaba hasta que lo fue adquiriendo como un hobbie, siendo la única tortuga especialista dentro de esa rama. Si bien Miguel Ángel solo miraba con asquito las mascotas de su hermano, no se imaginaba a Rafael atreviéndose a deambular por el lugar dada a su fobia extrema a los insectos.

Al terminar de trapear, rápido se pasó por la recamara de su hermano mayor, cambiando el ambiente completamente diferente a una más sobrio; se encontraba de pie dentro de un dormitorio espartano, con tatami recubriendo el suelo, pero la sensación de vacío ante la ausencia de muebles o pertenencias personales flotaba en el aire. Un futon doblado con cuidado en la esquina junto con un par de sabanas blancas fueron la única evidencia de que alguien dormía dentro de ese espacio vacío. No le tomó mucho tiempo estando dentro de la habitación, entro y salió tras un parpadeo y paso a su siguiente destino.

Miguel Ángel tenía que admitir que la habitación de Rafael era como la suya, casi del mismo molde… casi. A un lado de la colchoneta desgastada y sabanas desparramadas yacía el equipo de pesas regados en el suelo junto con rollos de vendajes y latas de refresco que ya no cabían dentro del cesto de basura. Una de las cosas que destacaban era que Rafael tenía javas clavadas en la pared a modo de librero donde se encontraban discos, revistas y cajas de herramientas, del otro extremo de la recamara un amplio escritorio repleto de hojas sueltas con una letra inteligible en cursiva con múltiples rayones en sus anotaciones, escritos en borrador al aparecer, pensó Miguel Ángel. Por encima del escritorio estaban los pañuelos embarrados con aceite o pulidor de metal con las pequeñas piezas de engranes de una radio para autos a medio trabajo de ensamblaje, con un mar de cables hechos una maraña y pinzas de distintos tamaños. En el suelo había una caja repleta de radios, de donde Rafael obtenía los cambios de repuesto de las partes.

Pasándose una mano al cuello, Miguel Ángel soltó un largo suspiro de resignación y prosiguió en colocar las pesas en su lugar, recogió los pañuelos sucios y aplano las latas, metiéndolas en una bolsa y cambia la del cesto por una nueva. Como se encontraban cables y piezas metalizas tiradas debajo del escritorio, Miguel Ángel se agacho para juntarlas hasta que algo más llamo su atención. La mirada azulina de Miguel Ángel se fijo en un bulto que sobresalía un par de centímetros pegado en el fondo del escritorio, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, tratando de visualizar bien en la oscuridad y su mano viajo hacia ese punto, palpando el trozo de cartón forrado de cinta adhesiva tan apretado a modo de ser un “compartimiento” en donde apenas eran visibles las pilas de revistas dentro de ese cartón.

¿Qué hace esto aquí? Se pregunto el shinobi en sus adentro. Su curiosidad fue aun más grande que su sentido común, por pura impulsividad quiso tirar de una de las revistas trazando con el dedo la primera revista con las puntas de las garras y tiro de ella. Forcejeó su agarre al estar tan apretadas una de la otra y presionó un poco más dando un jalón más fuerte que hizo que las revistas se vinieron al unión cayendo al suelo en un golpe sordo. Miguel Ángel agrando los ojos y la boca formando una gran “O”con lo que atestiguaban sus ojos, sumido en el asombro. Recorrió la mirada en las provocativas portadas con bellísimas mujeres, sonrientes y juguetonas, ataviadas de poca ropa ajustada que resaltaban las carnosas delanteras o ausentes de prendas rebelando sus torsos desnudos.

Nervioso, giro medio cuerpo hacia atrás, mirando en dirección de la puerta entre abierta de la recamara de Rafael con el corazón bombeándole frenético dentro de su pecho, latiendo como loco, acompañado del escalofrió que levantaba sus alarmas internas con la sensación del peligro y rápido recogió las revistas pornográficas y las coloque de regreso al compartimiento falso de cartón… menos una. Fue la primera revista que había sacado, la misma que dejó caer a su costado al resbalársele de la mano por el sobresalto al ver las portadas en su momentáneo shock.

Trago saliva con dificultad al tiempo que le daba una segunda mirada de pánico en dirección de la puerta, atento de escuchar los pasos o las voces sus hermanos, estremeciéndose ante la idea de que Rafael entrara y lo viera en esa posición sosteniendo la revista porno entre sus manos temblorosas le daba ñañaras.

El joven shinobi tuvo… curiosidad… mucha curiosidad.

Se dividió con el pensamiento de regresar la revista en su sitio oculto o de darle un vistazo de reojo para saciar el creciente fisgoneo. ¿Rafael se daría cuenta de la ausencia de una de las revistas? ¿Tenía más en su posesión a demás de las otras? Pensó Miguel Ángel con la tentación de jugarle al diablo, entre la adivinanza y los impulsos de idiotez terminaron haciendo que Miguel Ángel enrollara la revista y la metiera dentro de la bolsa de basura.

No había nada de malo que la tomara prestada… ¿verdad? Se preguntó.

Prosiguió con trapear la habitación para poder retirarse lo más pronto de ahí y alejarse. Dejó las golosinas y las piezas sobre el escritorio, le dio una mirada crítica al lugar procurando que nada se viera sospechoso como un inspector en la escena del crimen, dio la vuelta saliendo con el pateador dentro de la cubeta y la bolsa de basura con la revista hurtada. Nervioso, diviso a los pocos minutos a Rafael, encaminándose hacia la recamara con un paso de trote marcado, degustando de una paleta helada de limón casera de las que preparo Miguel Ángel en la mañana. Desde la distancia siguió la figura de su hermano hasta que lo perdió de vista, cerrándose la puerta de la recamara, escuchándose a los pocos minutos música de Led Zeppelin.

Miguel Ángel no sabía qué hacer durante ese día. Se había quedado con la revista, pero no sabía qué hacer con ella, al estar paranoico respecto por saber sí su hermano se daría cuenta o no. Pasaron dos días desde entonces, Miguel Ángel no se había atrevido de sacar la revista del cajón de su tocador donde guardaba las sabanas limpias, manteniéndola oculta. Por otro lado, al ver los ánimos de humor en su hermano Rafael, se tranquilizó un poco.

Rafael parecía estar ignorante del hurto ocurrido de una de sus posesiones, lo que incrementaba las sospechas de Miguel Ángel de que su hermano es un guarro pervertido que poseía más de una revista escondida por ahí que no notaria la diferencia de una extraviada. Sonrió divertido ante este pensamiento… pero ese no era el asunto aquí en este momento.

Miguel se había retirado temprano del entrenamiento, realizó sus cosas diarias, se encargo de preparar la cocina a razón de que Leonardo detestaba hacerlo. Como siempre su hermano mayor se las ingeniaba para proponerle en hacerle favores a Miguel Ángel como pulir sus armas, lavar las sabanas o conseguirle golosinas a cambio de las tareas de la cocina. Leonardo era muy feliz con solo alimentarse de avena, manzanas y agua… no poseía de muchos gustos en realidad y las habilidades de cocina no eran lo suyo. Miguel Ángel nunca le decía un “no” a su hermano mayor, ayudándole de restarle esa “carga” de los quehaceres de la cocina.

Por la hora, todo mundo se encontraba en sus recamaras descansando, menos Miguel Ángel, no podía dormir al tener otros pensamientos en mente. El shinobi se encontraba con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, la luz de la lámpara a un lado del colchón podía bajar y subir de intensidad gracias a uno de los ajustes que su hermano Donatello le hizo al meterle mano en unos de sus tantos arranques de experimentación con la pobre lámpara ¿quién diría que le habría sido de utiliza para Miguel Ángel? sirviéndole de ayuda ese detalle.

Si bien la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada, nada de inusual para todo mundo en la guarida al dormir con las puertas cerradas, estas carecían de cerraduras… eh ahí el problema en su plan.

La privacidad no existía, mucho menos en un techo lleno de ninjas.

Espero el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que todo mundo estuviera dormido. Tras una larga exhalación, tomó la incentiva de sacar la revista del cajón, un tanto nervioso y ansioso a la vez que miraba en dirección de la puerta. Se acerco a la luz de la lámpara con lo mínimo de intensidad, observó la portada de la revista, demasiado explicita la fotografía de una mujer desnuda contra el capo de un baracuda blanco siendo penetrada por atrás por un hombre que la jalaba del largo cabello pelirrojo, el rostro el hombre fue tapado por el grande y colorido titulo de la revista, era lo obvio que el foco de interés era claramente la figura femenina. Sintiéndose ansiado, la cola de Miguel Ángel se agitó de lado a lado como cachorro alegre conforme escudriñaba el contenido de la revista, en su mayoría predominado de mujeres blancas, todas rubias y maquilladas de tal manera que resaltaban su belleza. Desnudas y ataviadas de medias y tacones altos en posiciones sugestivas, tocando sus partes íntimas o teniendo miembros erectos hundiéndose dentro de ellas.

En una de las escenas, una mujer se apretaba los enormes senos mientras la sujetaban de las caderas unas enormes y velludas manos varoniles, siendo embestida de espaldas. Las fotografías fueron demasiado graficas y sucias, mostrando a los humanos teniendo sexo sin pudor alguno en orgias, fue extraño para Miguel Ángel el ver a los humanos de esa forma pero también le pareció intrigante.

Un estremecimiento agradable le recorrió el cuerpo, cierta presión presentándose en la base de la cola comenzaba a latirle. Cambiando de posición en la cama, el caparazón pego contra la pared quedando sentado con las rodillas flexionadas y recargando la revista en su muslo izquierdo se pasó la mano diestra en su cola, sintiendo la hinchazón creciente dentro de ella, masajeo la cola con lentitud pero sin dejar caer su miembro. Con cada vuelta de la pagina encontraba escenas más atrevidas y se detuvo en página con un grosor de hoja, le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que era el dobles de una hoja tamaño doble oficio, tiro de la hoja y la extendió por completo. Sus ojos recorrieron la figura de la hermosa mujer rubia de mirada azul, con el maquillaje del delineado y sombra en negro que le acentuaba el angelical rostro y los carnosos labios pintados de rojo cereza, el cabello ondulado lo tenía despeinado, levantándole un aura salvaje y seductor, ataviada de un sombrero vaquero y botas finas de piel que se moldeaban a las piernas. La mujer se encontraba desnuda, sentada de frente, con las largas y gruesas piernas abiertas a ambos lados dejando al descubierta la rosada y depilada intimidad femenina, de manera juguetona se manoseaba los voluminosos senos y todo su tordo yacía embarrado de un liquido pegajoso que se le asemejaba a la miel pero un poco más oscuro como de maple. Un poco más arriba se encontraban en grande las letras rosadas y contorneadas bajo el seudónimo de “La Vaquerita”.

“Pero que belleza de mujer” pensó el shinobi.

Un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de erecto órgano ya salido de la cloaca, tan diferente de los genitales de los hombres humanos. Su miembro palpitante tenia la similitud de un tentáculo, grueso desde la base y se hacía más delgado hasta llegar a la punta, goteando de liquido preseminal. El color de su falo erecto lucia un morado oscuro que iba degradándose a un tono más cereza desde la base de la cola y tenía una lubricación natural que hacía que su toque fuera más resbaladizo. Hilos de lubricante resbalaban por su cola, cayendo un par de gotas en las sabanas, Miguel Ángel se maldijo entre dientes por olvidarse de no poner una toalla para evitando ensuciar las sabanas en su momento de calentura y borrar la vergonzosa evidencia del crimen de media noche que estaba cometiendo.

Su anotomía resultaba ser muy diferente a la de un hombre humano en muchos aspectos pese a tener la misma función, no era la primera vez que se masturbaba pero le resultaba siempre molesto quedar tan mojado, sucio. Muchas veces se preguntaba sí sus hermanos sufrían de lo mismo como él, pero eso, pasaba a ser una línea que ni el propio Miguel Ángel quería cruzar, ni por curiosidad, rayaba en un terreno más intimo… mucho más privado.

Miguel Ángel sufría los espasmos que bombardeaba su cuerpo, bañado de “sudor” debido a la humedad que rondaba en el aire a consecuencia del calor que estaba generando, al ser un reptil carecía de ese factor de producir sudoración al tener piel escamosa, vivía en una alcantarilla después de todo y la humedad se encontraba en el aire. El joven siguió acariciándose en un vaivén suave, movimientos lentos, abarcando su mano toda la longitud de su erección resbaladiza, procurando de guardar silencio al reprimir los gemidos, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula y respirando acelerado por las fosas nasales. Le fue un poco difícil pero se mantenía controlado marcando un ritmo, de vez en cuando abría la boca para tomar aire y la volvía a mantener sellada, aumentando más la velocidad de su mano y escuchando la humedad obscena de sus caricias, le daba una mirada fugaz hacia la puerta antes de volver su atención en la Vaquerita, dejándose llevar por su imaginación cerrando los ojos. Por un momento sus manos tocaban las gruesas y firmes piernas que se envolvían alrededor de su cintura, la piel suave de la humana como de terciopelo bajo su tacto y el hundimiento de su miembro en el interior de la vulva apretada. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, lamiendo los senos, el cuello, a un lado de la mandíbula, escuchando las risas y jadeos de la Vaquerita siendo música para sus oídos. Se meció contra ella, sujetando con fuerza las piernas, casi abrazándose al cuerpo de la mujer y subía la intensidad de las embestidas haciendo que la humana se retorciera debajo de él.

-oh demonios...-gruño bajo.

¿Cuántas veces había tenido fantasías así? ¿Cuándo sueños eróticos habían atestiguado las cuatro paredes de su habitación los arrebatos de su calor?

Se sentía tan bien pero siempre tan solitario.

Solo, con el consuelo de su mano en búsqueda de contacto.

Su mente divagada entre lo estimulante de sus fantasías de estar en las piernas de una humana pero otro sentimiento lo volvía a traer de vuelta a la realdad cruel. Un mutante destinado a estar solo, sin tener una compañera a su lado, a alguien a quien amar o tener relaciones carnales.

Gruño, apartando rápido los oscuros pensamientos y se centro en su fantasía. Las piernas le temblaron, el punto de su calor acercándose al clímax. Entrecerrando los ojos miró en dirección de la puerta con la paranoia aun dentro volviéndolo loco, rezando que ninguno de sus hermanos, en especial el noctambulo cafeínico de Donatello, se le cruzara el pensamiento de ir a indagar hacia su habitación. Reprimió sus gemidos ahogados que de vez en cuando se le escapaban, cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza su falo, enterrando el duro miembro en la resbalosa intimidad femenina en su deleite, fingiendo que no era su mano, disfrutando del culposo placer de tener aquel bello cuerpo retorciéndose con sus embestidas, pidiendo por más. El movimiento de su mano diestra fue cada vez más rápido, tan centrado se encontraba en el clímax que no notó que terminó clavando las garras en el poster de la revista que había pasado a un segundo plano al estar inmerso en su imaginación, rasgando en tiras la portada de la vaquerita.

Su mano se apretó en la base y luego se cerró sobre la punta, sintiendo las urgencias de la liberación. Eyaculó en su mano, era tanto el semen que se escurrió de entre sus dedos, cayendo en las sabanas en largos hilos que aun se conectaban con obscenidad en su mano. Se mordió el labio de su hocico inferior y la cabeza la inclino hacia atrás pegándola a la pared, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración, pasándose con suavidad la mano por toda la longitud de su palpitante miembro tirando de ella, expulsando el resto del semen con pereza en un flojo agarre. Se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo y permaneció así por unos breves minutos hasta que consiguió estar en calma, más en control, lo suficiente como para ser más consciente de su alrededor y gemía con pesar por lo que le había hecho a la revista, viendo el desastre ahora con horror, esta tenía el aspecto de haber sido las hojas pasada con una navaja de lo afilada que las tenia.

No podía devolver la revista a su presunto dueño, Rafael lo mataría si le regresaba la revista en tales condiciones… a menos que, Miguel Ángel no lo hiciera.

Lo que pasaba en su recamara, se quedaba en su recamara, se dijo a sí mismo.

Le dio un par de tirones más a su miembro ahora flácido y con lentitud volvió a meterlo dentro de la cloaca. Se miró el lio entre sus piernas y las sabanas embarradas de lubricante y semen. Una vez guardado, con la otra mano se agarro la base de la cola y la pasó hasta la punta, retirando el semen y la lubricación lo mejor que podía, hasta opto con tomar uno de los extremos de la sabana para limpiarse y recoger los retazos de lo que quedaba de la revista. Le dio pena tirarla al considerar lanzarla al bote de basura. Se levanto y retiro las sabanas, envolviéndolas en una bola, fue al cajón de la cómoda sacando un juego limpio y tendió la cama.

Debido a las altar otras de la noche, Miguel Ángel intuyo que sería demasiado sospechado que alguien estuviera levantado y fuera a usar la lavadora, lo pensó detenida mente y se decidió mejor ocultar las sabanas en el cajón, tendría que ingeniarse una escusa de manera muy discreta las sabanas. Se recostó en la cama y apago la lámpara, satisfecho físicamente pero con ese sentimiento de vacío que le taladraba la cabeza, miró el techo divagando entre sus pensamientos y poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

Leonardo no era realmente una piedra, tenía emociones, reprimidas pero las tenia. Siempre se mantenía bajo control, se controlaba, se la pasaba meditando, cada pequeña cosa dentro de su vida la mantenía meticulosamente medida, media el tiempo, casi se podría decir que poseía alguna clase de trastorno compulsivo del comportamiento al tener múltiples obsesiones.

Cuando la estación de la primavera caía, su cuerpo actuaba por instinto a causa de su lado animal, un reloj biológico instalado dentro de él que le avisaba por decirlo de cierta manera que las temporadas de apareamientos se avecinaban, eso era algo que se encontraba fuera de su control y lo detestaba. El calor de ciertos impulsos lo dominaba, él sucumbía ante ello, fue la culpa de la fiebre de primavera, se decía a si mismo para hacer a un lado la vergüenza.

Leonardo tenia la tendencia de medir el tiempo, siempre paranoico, con aquella sensación de estar siendo asechado por las sombras en las esquinas de las paredes incluso dentro de su propio hogar, aquella misma que incrementaba sus instintos de sobrevivencia que en más de una ocasión le ha salvado el cuello en el campo de batalla, tenía sus razones del porque era así. En ese momento se encontraba dentro de su habitación, tenía en su posesión un pequeño reloj en la mesa a un lado del futon, observando pasar las horas en completo silencio, procurando que todo el mundo estuviera dormido para después darse un pequeño momento de privacidad en complacerse.

Acostado de lado, se dejo llevar ante la agradable sensación de su virilidad apretado entre sus muslos, presionando los músculos de sus piernas y presionando más la fricción de su cola moviéndose en un ritmo lento, masajeando con una mano la punta de su miembro. El interior de sus muslos yacía resbaladizo por el lubricante natural segregado del mismo órgano reproductor, haciendo las embestidas de su cola entre sus piernas más placenteras, más húmedas, retorciéndose con la subida de calor y los espasmos que le recorrían por la columna. Fue lo más silencioso posible, reprimiendo los gemidos y controlando la respiración, restregó el lado lateral de su rostro en la almohada llegando a morderla al aumentar el movimiento de su cola, no tenía una fantasía en especifica, no pensaba en nadie en particular, solo se daba placer para sentir la emoción de estar perdiendo el control, quemándose su cuerpo flor de piel volviéndolo loco.

Una parte en él se llenaba de culpa y por otro lado se sentía tan bien el estar haciendo algo tan inapropiado que se dio ese lujo de ser sucio por una vez en su vida, bueno, en las noches en su cama.

Así seria hasta que la temporada de apareamiento diera su fin.

Rafael se removía incomodo en la cama, no pudiendo reconciliar el sueño, gruñendo y cambiando en distintas posiciones hasta que quedo boca abajo con la cara hundiéndose en la almohada, los minutos pasaron bajo el sofocante silencio dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación hasta que un gruñido volvió a irrumpir en alto.

-puta madre… no puedo con esto-

Se acomodo boca arriba, fijando su atención en el techo, sus dedos con garras hacían un golpeteo en un vaivén rítmico su duro plastrón revelando las claras señales de su inquietud e ansiedad.

-mierda… mierda-soltó entre dientes irritado.

La temporada de apareamiento le resultaba ser una mierda para él. Tal vez muchos pensarían lo contrario al pensar que Rafael seria uno de los primero de disfrutar en darse placer con la subida de calor pero era todo lo contrario, su frustración y ansiedad aumentaban el doble junto con su mal humor que de por si, ya era bastante malo. Un simple jalón de manos en la zona palpitante de su cola no lo calmaría.

Un semental frustrado que se volvía agresivo era realmente algo de cuidado.

-porque no tenemos mujeres, carajo… porque no tenemos mujeres…-murmuro, caminando arrastrando los pies en dirección del baño, cada musculo de su cuerpo tenso y con las garras sacadas hacia fuera por el estrés. Procedió a darse un baño con lo máximo del agua caliente, lleno la tina y se sumergió, dejando escapar un largo suspiro junto con el resto de la tensión abandonando con lentitud su pesado cuerpo, el agua caliente comenzaba hacer su efecto y cerraba los ojos, hundiendo más los hombros en el agua casi al ras de desbordarse el agua por la orilla de la tina hasta sentirla a la altura del cuello. Rafael tomó una honda respiración antes de sumergirse por completo en el agua. La calidez reconfortante rodeándolo, una agradable paz, estuvo lo suficientemente relajado como para dejarlo dormido dentro del agua.

Un movimiento ondulante en la superficie del agua lo despertó de su letargo, miro con curiosidad aquella mano que tocaba con timidez su mejilla. Un par de burbujas salieron de su boca y luego saco una parte de la cabeza teniendo aun el hocico dentro del agua, entrecerrando los ojos como lo haría un depredador en el asecho tal cual cocodrilo.

-¿te falta mucho? Llevas mucho tiempo dentro y quiero bañarme-su hermano menor sonreía con nerviosismo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?-

-como dos horas, creo… ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?-

-¿Qué haces tú levantado temprano?-

-yo pregunte primero y es grosero que me evadas haciendo otra pregunta-

-mmm… espera-Rafael volvió a sumergirse, se restregó el rostro agitando un poco el agua y luego se disputo a levantarse, saliendo de la tina escurriendo de agua como rio por todo su cuerpo-es todo tuyo-

-usa una toalla, salvaje-

-soy reptil, me secare rápido-aun así, agarro al azar una toalla de la repisa antes de salir. Se encontraba más relajado pese que sus ansias de la “necesidad” seguían ahí, buscaría ya después con que calmarse con algunas de sus revistas porno o videocaseteras VHS que había obtenido de Casey, teniendo un momento de privacidad en el garaje, lejos de su familia. Ignoró a Leonardo al entrar en la cocina, husmeando directo dentro del refrigerador en busca de una de sus latas de cerveza y saco un cartón de galletas de macadamia que había horneado Miguel Ángel del día anterior, las pocas que quedaban en realidad y se sentó en la mesa.

-eso es una dieta horrible-

-la tuya tampoco es placentera-dijo Rafael-ayuno mañanero ¿Qué clase de auto castigo es ese?-

Terminando de servirse el té, se sentó a un lado de Rafael puesto que era una de las sillas más cercanas, preparando la bebida con miel y limón casi como un rito. Rafael lo miro de reojos, captando el agradable aroma, un poco dulce, en el aire.

-eso huele bien-

-no creía que eras de beber té ¿quieres que te prepare uno?-

Rafael asintió con la cabeza, eso fue señal suficiente como para hacer que Leonardo se levantara y le sirviera una tasa. Al darle el primer sorbo, Rafael frunció el ceño, se le quedo viendo la bebido por unos segundos para luego estirar el brazo hacia el bote de miel y robarle el medio limón de su hermano, hizo las mezcla y le dio otro sorbo. La expresión de extrañeza ahora acompañaba su ceño fruncido, degustando el líquido en la lengua e olio la bebida con algo de confusión.

-¿me diste el mismo té?-

-si-

-entonces… ¿de dónde viene ese otro olor?-

-¿Qué otro olor?-

-el olor agradable-dejo la tasa en la mesa y levanto la cabeza, olisqueando el aire con profundidad. Cerró los ojos tratando de localizarlo, centrándose en sus sentidos agudos, rastreándolo, luego los abrió clavando su fija mirada ámbar en su hermano mayor-eres tu-

-¿disculpa?-

-si… el aroma viene de… ti-ladeo la cabeza con confusión y arrastro la silla con un ligero brinco en dirección de Leonardo quedando ambos en corta distancia e se inclino hacia adelante, oliéndolo, tomando de sobresalto a su hermano mayor quien se veía cada vez mas confundido.

-ya déjate de bromas, Rafa-

El shinobi de las sais hizo un movimiento que Leonardo no lo espero. Metió el rostro a un lado de su cuello, pegándose a él, escuchando las fuertes respiraciones y el cálido aliento golpear su piel.

-¡Rafa!-

Leonardo intento empujarlo pero Rafael se encaramo sobre él, obligándolo a tenerlo quieto en la silla mientras continuaba sumergido en el cuello del otro. La incomodidad de Leonardo fue evidente, Rafael lo había sujetado con fuerza de la muñeca, inmovilizándolo, permaneciendo en esa misma posición por unos segundos.

-hueles bien…-susurro somnoliento, restregando su rostro en el cuello, provocándole escalofríos desagradables en Leonardo con el calor de su aliento y acercándose aun más a él. Leonardo trago saliva, aclarando su voz para hablar.

-bueno… ya oliste, puedes apartarte ahora-

-mmm-

-… ¿Rafael?-Leonardo se maldijo a su mismo por el temblor en su voz. Con el brazo ejerció fuerza en el pecho de su hermano, empujándolo con lentitud en mantener distancia, un estremecimiento le recorrió a Leonardo al ver la mirada de Rafael se había tornado oscura, las pupilas extremadamente dilatada con un delgado contorno dorado en ellas, su pecho subía y bajaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, parecía estar en trance... Y el olor, aquel que ahora despedía Rafael, puso las alarmas de Leonardo en alto. Las feromonas se encontraba flotando en el aire y Leonardo había entrado al borde del pánico ante las claras señales de Rafael siendo atraído por él.

Leonardo abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, por lo que opto por otra vía, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo de la silla apartándose de su excitado hermano, chocando el caparazón contra el borde del lavatrastos.

-yo eh… es sábado y toca entrenamiento pero… puedes tomarte el día libre-sonrió nervioso, no sabía qué hacer con la mirada anormalmente fija de Rafael puesta sobre él pero lo peor era que parecía que Rafael no lo estaba escuchando realmente-Rafa, puedes retirarte a tu habitación, ahora… ¿me estas escuchando?-exigió.

La ola de pánico lo golpe de lleno al ver que Rafael se levantaba. Reaccionando rápido, Leonardo se abalanzó a la mesa, tomando su tasa y le arrojo la bebida caliente en la cara, sacando a Rafael del trance a cual yacía sumido.

-¿¡qué demonios Leo?!-

-vete a tu habitación-

-¿Qué?-confundido.

-no discutas conmigo ¡solo vete! ¡en este mismo instante!-

-bien, remilgado, ya me voy, no tienes que ser tan cretino siempre, un solo “retírate por favor” es suficiente-soltó de mal humor y Leonardo volvió abrió la boca pero otra vez las palabras no pudieron salir de él, demasiado conmocionado consigo mismo por la situación, pero ya Rafael había salido de la cocina y con ello el denso aroma de las enloquecidas feromonas se apaciguo.

-… que acaba de ocurrir-se dijo a si mismo Leonardo, recargando todo su peso en la barra, la adrenalina ya había dejado su cuerpo, sintiendo la pesadez de sus piernas volviéndose temblorosas.

Rafael fingió demencia, esa fue su mejor respuesta ya que no tenía la manera de cómo ver y enfrentar a Leonardo tras ese “incidente” tan extraño que ocurrió en la cocina. Se le habían nublados los sentidos y le incomodaba el hecho de que la presencia de su hermano mayor le causara estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo.

Se sintió enfermo de tan solo de pensarlo.

¿Cómo era capaz de mirar a su hermano de esa forma? Era el resultado por la falta de mujeres, se dijo a si mismo para justificar su conducta inapropiada. Si hubieran tortugas hembras, ese incidente no hubiera ocurrido jamás… pero luego considero ¿y si uno de sus hermano hubiera sido una chica? ¿Tendría también deseos incestuosos por su propia hermana? No quiso indagar en una respuesta, le daba miedo descubrirlo… de la misma manera en cómo no podía apartar sus ojos puestos en Miguel Ángel, quien había terminado de hacer el calentamiento básico de media hora dentro del dojo sin sudar al estar su cuerpo acostumbrado a la rutina. Observándolo sentado en la banca, reajustándose los vendajes de los antebrazos y el de las piernas, preparándose para pasarse al saco de boxeo. La mirada ámbar recorrió cada centímetros de aquellos brazos, músculos flexionándose con ligeros movimientos, forados de una dura piel escamosa color verde aguamarina y con lentitud su mirada fue aventurándose, posándose en las piernas gruesas y formadas, la manera en como la unión de plastrón al caparazón resaltaban con ligereza la cintura de su hermano.

Miguel Ángel no se veía para nada a cuando eran más jóvenes, es un joven adulto ahora con un cuerpo atlético maduro. Ya no tenían quince años después de todo, aunque su hermano menor pareciera tener la eterna alma de un adolecente pese a sus veintiocho años.

-… cuando cambiaste-susurro.

Un par de ojos azules posaron su atención sobre él, con curiosidad y confusión.

-¿cambiar qué cosa?-

Rafael guardo silencio, tomándose el tiempo de sacar los guantes de box de su casillero antes de cerrarla de golpe. Su mente yacía en blanco. La imagen del cambio de niño a adulto le fueron como un golpe dentro de su cabeza.

-Rafael ¿estás bien?-

-no es nada, solo pensaba en voz alta, estúpido-El shinobi de las sais bruño y se encamino al saco-¿estás listo, enano?-

-hey, no soy enano-pero sonrió divertido-pero parece que alguien más ya se gano ese título-

Claramente se estaba refiriendo a Leonardo, el más corto de estatura entre ellos.

-cuidado Miguelon, el chaparro es sensible con la mención de su estatura-lo dijo en alto, con las intenciones de que el pobre mencionado los oyera. Su hermano menor se posicionó detrás del saco, manteniéndolo firme para Rafael, desquitándose con cada golpe impactando en el duro cuero descastado, cambiando de postura al terminar cada round.

-oye Rafa, ya sabes que April irá a visitar a su hermana Robin fuera de la ciudad ¿no te gustaría ver la maratón de la Dimensión desconocida al departamento?-

-¿dimensión desconocida? ¿No era la repetición de Historias de la fogata?-

-esas las tenemos en VHS, amigo-

-si, como sea, yo solo quiero comer palomitas carameladas ¿irán Leo y Don?-

-ya les pregunte pero tienen cosas que hacer, bueno Leo anda raro desde hace unos días, no sé que tenga-

Rafael se ahorró haciendo comentario sobre eso y cambio el tema desviando sus pensamientos actuales.

-ah, ya veo, soy tu última opción-

-auch, no tan fuerte, viejo-mantuvo más firme los pies al suelo, usando un costado de su cuerpo para soportar el saco-yo quería que la pasáramos todos juntos pero tengo que cuidar a sus periquitos, ya sabes, limpiarles la jaula, cambiarles el agua, darle de comer cosas frescas-

-ya, dije que si te acompañare al depa por los estúpidos pájaros-

Miguel Ángel sonrió de júbilo.

-radical, noche de series de horror-

Miguel Ángel le silbaba a los periquitos colocando los trastes con alpiste dentro de la jaula, haciendo tiempo mientras preparaba el chocolate caliente en la estufa. Desde el otro lado se encontraba Rafael sentado con las piernas cruzadas, comiendo en puños del tazón de palomitas carameladas.

-¡Miguel! Te tardas mucho, te estás perdiendo el capitulo-

-un momento-

Desde la sala, solo escuchaba a Rafael reír de gran gusto.

-tienen un monstruo en el ala pero todo creen que el pasajero está loco, bola de estúpidos-

-oh ¿ya están en esa parte?-

-¡la mejor!-

Vertió las bebidas en las tasa y les puso a cada una la cubertura de bombones, a paso de trote se apresuro a regresar a su lugar en el sofá, fijando su atención en los gritos de histeria del hombre advirtiendo a todos los pasajeros que había una cosa comiéndose el motor del ala del avión. No importaba cuantas veces viera la escena, le parecía emocionante verla por los efectos que le causaban escalofríos de solo de verla.

-jodido gremlin de mierda, está bien jodida esa cosa-

-¿te imaginas estar en el lugar de ese hombre viendo a la criatura en la ventana?-

-si yo estuviese en su lugar, obligaría a la moza a abrir la puerta del piloto para hacerlo aterrizar a tierra o en el mar-

Así la pasaron en el resto de las horas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro con sonrisas en sus semblantes en el disfrute de cada capítulo.

-¿Qué? ¿ya termino?-se quejo Miguel Ángel soltando un lamento.

-¿maratón dijiste?-miró a su hermano menor de reojos-Los anuncios dicen que continuara mañana a la misma hora-

Miguel Ángel abucheo.

-buuu ¡pero qué clase de maratón es este! ¡la noche aun es joven!-se inclino en el sofá buscando a tientas el control remoto. Debido a las altas horas de la noche, empezaba a emitirse en ese mismo canal el siguiente programa pero con un contenido para adultos, anunciada al terminar los créditos de su programa.

Y Rafael hablo justo cuando Miguel Ángel ya tenía el control en la mano, deteniéndolo de cambiar de canal.

-no, espera, déjala ahí-

El shinobi de las cadenas parpadeo, su mano suspendida al frente con una confusión en su semblante tratando de procesar las palabras dentro de su cabeza y giro la cabeza en dirección de Rafael, bebiendo con tranquilidad de su tasa.

-ah… la que sigue es de adultos-

-¿y eso qué?-

-¿no te molesta?-

-tenemos casi treinta ¿te da vergüenza al caso?-

-no…-miró hacia la televisión, faltaban solo unos segundos para que la película porno diera comienzo-no, de hecho no-dijo con lentitud, dejó el control en la mesa de centro y se acomodo mejor en el asiento.

La película de bajo presupuesto dio inicio, entrando en escena un grupo de jóvenes compuesto en su mayoría de mujeres, un juego de palabras con doble sentido entre el grupo duro solo cinco minutos cuando la siguiente escena que se presento fue de la cámara enfocando a una pareja teniendo sexo en el enorme yacuzzi del patio trasero a “escondidas” mientras todos los demás se encontraban en la cocina charlando, seguido de besos juguetones entre dos mujeres que se fueron a meter en una de las habitación del hombre rico. Miguel Ángel se sentía avergonzado no por estar viendo una película porno, no, sino por el simple hecho de estar viendo una película porno en presencia de su hermano Rafael.

-eh… iré por más palomitas, no tardo-

Fue su escusa, pero la más efectiva y rápida, prácticamente le arrebato el tazón de entre las piernas de Rafael para irse corriendo a la cocina. Ya tenía preparada la mezcla por lo que solo le tomo unos segundos en hacer el rellenado pero se quedo un par de minutos recargado a un lado de refrigerador. El corazón le palpitaba, nervioso e un tanto inquietante ante la idea de aquella intimidad que estaban compartiendo, trago saliva y se armo de valor para volver a la sala y darle cara a la película, él no era ningún cobarde, abrió la boca tomando una profunda inhalación y dejo escapar el pesado suspiro. Caminó de regreso, dejó el tazón justo en medio del sofá y centro toda su atención en el film, las escenas lascivas con el audio en alto pusieron a prueba a Miguel Ángel y su nivel de pudor. Sintió que su rostro se tornaba caliente, se encontraba quieto, hundido en el sofá y una terrible sensación de dejavu le golpeo de lleno. La misma escena pero que en esencia diferente, de años atrás cuando era muy joven, de ambos sentados en el sofá mirando películas clásicas de blanco y negro, con los extraños impulsos y delirio de querer besar a Rafael para degustar el sabor de la mantequilla de las palomitas.

“Ay mierda… no otra vez esto” dio un grito interno, tensándose sus hombros y clavando las garras por accidente en el esponjoso cojín del cual yacía sentado, rasgando la tela y sacando un poco de relleno blanco “Jesús Cristo ¿Por qué estos juegos tan crueles conmigo?”. En efecto, se estaba repitiendo el mismo escenario pero con una película pornográfica de por medio en vez del inocente beso de una pareja de una escena romántica en un aeropuerto.

-no me digas, te excitaste-sonó divertido.

Miguel Ángel casi grita pero termino riéndose nervioso.

-¿yo? ¿Cómo crees? Esta película es horrible y no tiene nada de gracia-se giro y se arrepintió, sus ojos azules miraron aquellos dedos siendo lamidos, eliminando los rastro de caramelo de ellos.

“Oh no, no debí de voltearme a verlo, no debí de hacerlo ¡no debiste Hamato Miguel Ángel!”

-ah… además…además… ¡esos gritos son falsos! ¿Quién puede gemir así? Parecen que la están matando a la pobre-

-tal vez si la están matando, a embestidas-sonrió.

-son actores, de porno pero son actores, tienen que exagerar varios aspectos como… como por ejemplo los gemidos-

-¿y tú qué diablos sabes? Eres virgen cabrón, nunca has tenido sexo-

-¡soy medio virgen!-Rafael le miró extraño a lo que Miguel Ángel agrego-masturbarse cuenta como sexo-

Ahora Rafael estallo de la risa.

-no cuenta-

-claro que cuenta-replico Miguel Ángel.

-no lo hace-

-¿tú que sabes? Eres también virgen-se cruzo de brazos-estas en las mismas que yo-

-cierto-Rafael se encogió de hombro, devorando otro puño de palomitas de un bocado.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio continuando de ver la película, escuchándose más los alocados gritos femeninos inundar la estancia pero que misteriosamente la cámara nunca enfocaba la virilidad de los humanos.

-si se la están cogiendo ¿cierto? Es decir… ¿la tiene erecta?-

-por dios Miguel-

-¿Qué? Míralo-alzo las manos al frente-no hay ni una sola toma de un pene ahí y las mujeres están afeitadas, enseñando todo pero los hombres no, parece todo montado-

-el chiste es verlas a ellas ¿para qué quieres ver un hombre?-

-algo de igualdad de ambos lados ¿no? viendo esto, preferiría buscar una porno de calidad en la computadora aunque eso signifique llenarla de virus-

-Ay, ya con esas confianzas nos estamos poniendo ¿eh? ¿Sentarnos juntos frente a un ordenador?-

-¿a estas alturas, viendo esto, no estábamos ya en confianza viendo porno? Me tienes muy confundido, Rafael-

-no tanto como tú a mi-las palabras de Rafael, fueron lanzados en otro tipo de sentido dirigidas solo para si mismo.

-¿Donatello tendrá porno en su computadora? ¿Alguna clase de fetiches raros sexuales muy pervertidos que se guarda en silencio? Digo, pasa mucho tiempo encerrado en su laboratorio-

-no sé, tal vez los tenga, dicen que los calladitos son los peores… si me lo imagino que tenga esas mierdas dentro de esa máquina, tal vez por eso nunca me deja acercarme-

-oye Rafa… cambiando un poco el tema… como lo digo-se paso la mano detrás del cuello-tu… ¿has considerado otras cosas?-

-¿considerar que?-

-ya sabes o bueno tal vez no, de seguro ni se te ha cruzado por la cabeza-dijo nervioso.

-¿Qué mierdas no he considerado por la cabeza?-

Los nervios incrementaron en Miguel Ángel, observando la película porno.

-yo… yo… eh, pueda que lo haya pensado, digo, hay confianza entre nosotros… no puede ser tan malo-

-… no te entiendo en realidad ¿de qué hablas?-

-¿quieres que tengamos sexo?-

Silencio.

El silencio se prolongo mucho pero mucho tiempo y Miguel Ángel entro en pánico.

-sabes que, olvida lo que dije, olvida lo que acabo de decir-

-¿Qué?-

-no, espera, mejor olvídalo, fue muy inapropiado decirlo-soltó apresurado.

-¿te atraigo de esa manera?-

-¡que lo olvidaras! No he dicho nada-

-… de acuerdo-

-¡ya sé lo que debes de estar pensando! ¡no fueron mis intenciones y no soy marica!-

-dije de acuerdo-volvió a repetir.

-¡Ay, demonios, no sé porque hable!-se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos apretando los ojos.

Rafael, en su enojo por no ser escuchado y por su hermano panqueado, termino arrojando un puñado de palomitas en la cara de Miguel Ángel.

-¡Miguel! ¡dije que estoy de acuerdo!-

El shinobi agrando los ojos, sorprendido, no dando credibilidad a lo que escuchaba.

-¿de… de acuerdo?-

-si, no me hagas repetir las cosas, carajo, detesto hacerlo-

-yo…-se quedo quieto y rio nervioso-¿me estas tomando de broma?-

-¿quieres que cojamos si o no?-

-es que, wow, viejo, viniendo esas palabras de ti… ¿Cómo estoy seguro que los triceratones no implantaron un Rafael falso, aduciéndose al verdadero?-

-Miguel Ángel, tenemos casi treinta años, estoy urgido y estamos en plena época de apareamiento de esta primavera de mierda, mi único consuelo ha sido la palma de mi mano y me encuentro enfermo ante la idea de montarme a uno de ustedes solo para satisfacer mi pito mutante y créeme que si uno de ustedes hubiera sido una tortuga hembra, ya me hubiera montado día y noche sin parar a mi propia hermana-

-… eso fue… muy explicito para digerir-

-estuve así-enfático con sus dedos-así de montarme a Leonardo… sin su consentimiento… no paso nada pero Leo no me mira a la cara desde entonces-

La boca de Miguel Ángel se formo una gran O con los ojos agrandados.

-eso… explica porque está tan raro… espera… -medito con cuidado la confesión de su hermano-¿quisiste violar a Leo?-

-¡no! bueno tal vez ¡pero no!... no lo sé-

-… ¿yo te atraigo?-

Después de pensarlo unos momentos, asintió con la cabeza.

-si… y mucho-aparto la mirada a un lado, por primera vez mostrándose nervioso-es culpa de la jodida primavera, todos huelen muy bien que me pone todo de cabeza-

-… yo me siento en la obligación de confesarme también… que Donatello huele bien en estos días-jugó con sus dedos un tanto nervioso-además tiene unas piernas muy largas y a veces no puedo desviar los ojos al verlas, me cuesta hacerlo, es esbelto-

-… ¿no te parece que Leo es algo…-con ambas manos levantadas, dibujo en el aire un “8” con los dedos- acuerpado?-

-diablos, si lo es, y eso que esta chaparro-

En eso los dos rieron, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-es muy recatado, fino, parece una mujer, me lo imagino vestido de un kimono sirviendo el té con ese manierismo que porta siempre-

-como una geisha-dijo Miguel Ángel.

-¡exacto!-

-oh, hablar de esto es liberador, no sabes cuánto tiempo tuve estos extraños pensamientos respecto a ustedes por un tiempo-

-¿en serio?-

Miguel Ángel se paso la mano a la muñeca, fijando su atención en el platón de palomitas.

-cuando teníamos quince, supongo…-

-wow… eso es mucho tiempo-

-¿y tú? ¿Desde cuándo?-inquirió con curiosidad.

-no mucho, un par de días atrás, no lo había considerado antes en realidad-acomodo ambos brazos detrás del respaldo del sofá, hundiéndose con más comodidad y cruzando las piernas con aires gandul y meditó sobre Donatello y Leonardo-¿y quién fue el pobre diablo al cual pensabas desde jóvenes?-

-… tú-

-ya sabía que era… ¿eh?-el pensamiento se detuvo, girando la cabeza en dirección de su hermano-¿en mi?-

-si-

-… ¿Por qué yo?-

-me gustan tus ojos-

Lo único que Rafael vio en Miguel Ángel fue la creciente sonrisa confianzuda que estaba mostrándole.

-¿de verdad?-

El otro asintió.

-y el color de tu piel es muy atractivo, me gusta mucho la tonalidad oscura de tu piel… ¿puedo tocar tu brazo?-dijo con cierta timidez acompañado de un leve sonrojo-no hare nada inapropiado, solo quiero tocarlo-

Rafael aparto el tazón dejándolo en el suelo y se acerco hacia su hermano, cortando el espacio entre ellos, pegando muslo con muslo. Extendió el brazo, dejando que el otro lo tocara, la timidez en el tacto de las manos agiles de Miguel Ángel fue notorio, cauto, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos el antebrazo, el codo, sintiendo las duras escamas y múltiples marcas de cicatrices, frio al toque al ser un reptil, carente de calidez corporal sumado al clima en el que se encontraban. Cuando las manos de Miguel Ángel se situaron alrededor del bicep, Rafael flexionó el brazo agrandando sin esfuerzo alguno los músculos y maravillando a su hermano menor al palpar la elasticidad de la musculatura moviéndose por debajo de la gruesa piel. Una respiración caliente golpeo su rostro y aparto la atención del brazo, encontrándose con un par de intensos ámbar mirándolo de vuelta. Miguel Ángel dio un sobresalto por la atrevida mano deslizándose entre sus muslos, presionando la ingle. Sintiéndose aventurero, Miguel Ángel paso sus manos por los hombros de Rafael, masajeando con los pulgares la clavícula y los laterales del cuello, el pulso de los latidos del corazón golpeando sus dedos. Rafael agacho la cabeza, inclinándose hacia adelante, tocando con la extremidad del hocico la mejilla de su hermano, como pidiéndole alguna clase de permiso silencioso. Miguel Ángel ladeo la cabeza, permitiéndole acceso a Rafael, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello, respirando hondo y recargándose en él.

-tu aroma es agradable-

Ambos quedaron dopados por las feromonas del otro, acariciando con lentitud sus cuerpos, pegados uno del otro eliminando la distancia. Las garras de Miguel Ángel se clavaron, sin herir, en los hombros de Rafael al sentir la humedad de las lamidas en su cuello, causándole escalofríos agradables el rosar de los colmillos en una zona muy vulnerable. Los gemidos sobreactuados y risitas femeninas precedentes del televisor, aceleraron las cosas en el ambiente, Rafael paso la lengua por el frente del cuello, lamiendo la manzana de Adán hasta llegar por el borde del hocico, chocando sus respiraciones, quedando el maestro de las sais ensimismando por el débil jadeo de Miguel Ángel escapando de su boca, teniendo los ojos oscurecidos que antes eran de un azul claro, ahora dilatados de la emoción.

Los sonidos que hacia su hermano menor por la boca, eran en definitiva mucho mejores que los de la película porno.

-hey…-Rafael se sorprendió de oír su propia voz ronca con un tono muy bajo de lo normal-te deje sin aliento y eso que solo lamí tu cuello-

-sigue-

Ante la petición suplicante, lamio la mejilla y beso la mandíbula. Continúo por descender y probar el otro lado del cuello, haciendo que Miguel Ángel terminara deshaciéndose en sus brazos. Gozó el pleno dominio que tenia sobre su hermano, quién se dejaba hacer todo lo que Rafael quisiera hacer con él.

-¿me dejas montarte?-

Le susurró al oído y Miguel Ángel entre abrió los ojos, mirando las gruesas cortinas verdes cubriendo las ventanas mientras se perdía entre sus pensamientos, considerando con cuidado una respuesta.

-b… bien-su voz no se escuchaba muy segura de su propia respuesta e hizo un esfuerzo en apartarse, puesto que el agarre de Rafael sobre él es firme como el hierro-pero hay que ir a la regadera ¿de acuerdo? en el sofá no-

-¿no?-extrañado.

-es… muy sucio las...bueno, tu sabes, "eso"… y es el depa de April ademas-

Rafael solo se dejo guiar por Miguel Ángel, siendo tirado de la mano rumbo a la habitación de O´Neil, lugar donde incluía un baño personal y más cómodo que la de la principal. Encendieron la luz, observando un baño muy blanco y fragante del aroma femenino de April con sus menjurjes de lociones y perfumes atiborrando el tocador del lavamanos. Rafael sonrió, se acerco por detrás y lamio el hombro de Miguel Ángel provocándose un sobresalto.

-huele April-se quejo casi con un hito en su voz.

-¿no te excita?-

-eres un pervertido, Rafa-

-April es una preciosidad de mujer, alguna chaqueta te abras dado pensando en ella-

-¡uhg! ¡No! La veo más como una mamá para mi, tienes muchos problemas, Rafa-

-yo no tengo remordimiento alguno-

-ya me di cuenta-

Dio el paso al frente, tocando la manilla de la puerta corrediza de cristal trasparente para poder adentrarse a la regadera y abrió ambas llaves buscando la caliento, preparando el agua. A los pocos segundos una neblina de vapor empapaba los cristales y sus cuerpos recibieron con gusto el rápido baño en cascada, ayudando a acelerar más la subida de calor producto de las feromonas al ser sus cuerpos de sangre fría estimulados, dejándolos al borde de la excitación. Ambos se arrodillaron, sentándose en el suelo de baldosas, quedando en los brazos del otro y probando lo que fue el primer beso. Tímido al principio, nulos de experiencia, torpes en varios intentos de moldear sus hocicos para acomodarse con el otro, sus lenguas acariciándose en un vaivén, incrementando de ritmo con más necesidad y exigencia.

Miguel Ángel agrando los ojos al ver que el miembro de Rafael se extendió por completo desde la base de la cola, admirando el resbaladizo tentáculo negro, largo y grueso. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, tirando del falo y procedió masajear toda la longitud en un fuerte apretón. Se asombro al escuchar el gemido, o más bien el ronco gruñido, de la boca de Rafael, meciendo la cadera y la cola en busca de más contacto.

-mi primera experiencia será gay-dijo Miguel Ángel-y perderé mi virginidad con mi hermano… -

Con el hermano sádico de tendencias psicópatas, pero no se atrevió añadir.

-hare que te sientas bien-restregó el rostro por debajo de la mandíbula de Miguel Ángel-lo prometo-

-no sé, como que la idea de ser sodomizado por una berenjena no es muy atractiva-

Las piernas de su hermano menor yacían tensas y temblorosas, casi viéndose obligado de abrirlas a la fuerza para posicionarse entre ellas, sujetando sus manos a ambos lados de los muslos y levantándolo con una facilidad como si no le fuera nada el levantar una tortuga de más de ciento cincuenta kilos contra la pared.

-Rafa…-

-lo sé, lo sé…-

Miguel Ángel sintió como era deslizado hacia abajo quedando sentado en el regazo, como Rafael se encontraba en una posición en cuclillas alzó la cola entre en medio de las piernas y Miguel Ángel rápido entendió el silencioso mensaje encerrando sus manos alrededor de la palpitante virilidad de su hermano, masturbando el largo falo con vigor. Rafael continúo atacando el cuello, presionando la lengua contra la piel aguamarina, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de Miguel Ángel con fogosidad a un ritmo lento con sus pesadas manos ásperas llenas de cayos y cicatrices, masajeando cada estructura de la bien formada musculatura, acaricio el plastrón y luego los bordes del caparazón. Miguel Ángel no pudo reprimir los gemidos, levantando la cabeza hacia atrás para el disfrute y ego inflado de Rafael.

-¿te gustó eso?-volvía a tocar dicha zona del caparazón e obtuvo como respuesta el temblor de las piernas-baia baia querido hermanito… eres muy sensible ¿Qué pasa si ahora hago esto?-

Metió la mano entre las piernas de Miguel Ángel, sujetándolo de la cola y haciendo que sacara el miembro de la cavidad de la cloaca, masajeándolo y apretándolo, haciendo que la otra tortuga se retorciera aun más, moviéndose para sentir aun más el toque de las caricias de Rafael alivianando su necesidad. Rafael lamio el pecho, besando con insistencia la clavícula y cuello, tentado de soltarle una poderosa mordida e hundiendo los colmillos en la carne pero se contuvo, entreteniéndose con hacer estremecer a Miguel Ángel, arrebatándole gemidos y haciéndolo rogar por más. Junto las resbaladizas erecciones con una mano, apretándolos al unión, subiendo y bajando su mano y ejerciendo la justa presión a como a él mismo le gustaba al darse placer. Contempló con fascinación a la tortuga aguamarina retorciéndose de placer frente a él, sin poder parar de gemir.

-dime algo sucio-soltó ronco.

-¿eh?-

-como las putas de la película, anda-

Miguel Ángel abrió los ojos, saliendo de su ensimismamiento placentero y notó la mirada que su hermano le estada dirigiendo, haciéndolo tragar saliva con cierto temor.

-¿vas a querer recrear alguna clase de sucia fantasía conmigo fingiendo que soy una actriz de la industria porno?-se escucho asustado, no lo podía ocultar, conocía a Rafael como la palma de su mano y sabía muy bien lo que era capaz de cometer-Rafa, soy yo, tu hermano Miguel Ángel, no soy una mujer ni mucho menos una puta-

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-ladea la cabeza con extrañeza, pero Miguel Ángel tenia razón, Rafael era demasiado errático-solo quiero oírte decir en alto “Ah si, hazlo así bebé” “oh, no pares cariño” “dame duro papá, más fuerte” ¡quiero que me cabalgues como Las Vaqueritas de las revistas de Moaning!-

Le impresionó la excelente imitación de las voces y modulación precisa que podría realizar su hermano pero eso no hacía de lado el vértigo del miedo de Miguel Ángel. Rafael es una bestia, un berserker hecho tortuga, delicadeza no existía dentro de su vocabulario ni mucho menos las consideraciones.

“¡¿en qué diablos estabas pensando en acceder a esto, Miguel!?” se recrimino en sus adentros pero en eso sujetó el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos, haciendo que se centrara solo en él manteniendo cerca de su rostro, acariciando con cariño las mejillas con los pulgares.

-por favor… se gentil, es lo único que te pido-la mirada Ámbar lo contemplo en silencio, viéndose más cuerdo dentro de la realidad y no en la loca fantasía que hubiera estado cruzando por su mente, guardando Rafael una aparentada calma-soy todo tuyo, pero se gentil-le dio un suave beso al borde del ojo y siguió así con los besos hasta alcanzar la punta del hocico depositando otro beso más y luego darle una lamida en las comisuras de la boca con dulzura-soy todo tuyo, Rafa, toda esta noche… y en las que seguirán y seguirán… y seguirán-

Rafael parecía estar hipnotizado por sus palabras y sus toques, consiguiendo el shinobi de las cadenas domar a la bestia salvaje que tenia por hermano. Se movió hacia adelante, acomodándome mejor en el regazo de Rafael, bajando la cola, dejándola expuesta, con su mano diestra agarro el miembro palpitante de Rafael y la guio hacia abajo ubicándola justo en la base de su temblorosa cola, colocando la punta debajo de su miembro y presionando la punta espumosa con pre seminal en la cloaca hinchada y húmeda.

Como Rafael aun tenia puesto su máscara, Miguel Ángel lo sujetó del nudo de la bandana, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, fue interesante ver la extraña sumisión momentánea que había caído en Rafael pero término por plantarle un cálido beso uniendo sus bocas antes de que el efecto somnífero de su hermano desapareciera, volviendo a tener el pleno dominio. Con lentitud el beso se profundizo, siendo más exigente pero lento, Miguel Ángel soltó un largo gemido dentro del beso con la presión de la punta del miembro de Rafael introduciéndose en el orificio de la cloaca, rosando la base de la unión de su miembro en la cola, empujándolo hasta hundirlo por completo y con las manos de Rafael sujetando de inmediato las piernas de Miguel Ángel, manteniendo firme la unión entre ellos. Miguel Ángel rompió el beso, arquearse con la primera estocada y aferrándose en los hombros de su compañero para mantener la posición, soltando entre dientes un siseo con un nuevo empuje lento de Rafael, buscando la manera de acomodarse, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Miguel Ángel para quedar prácticamente encima de él, aprisionándo el caparazón del otro contra la pared.

Rafael apretó la mandíbula, bufando fuerte, conteniendo las ganas erráticas de moverse como un loco semental al tener las palabras de su hermano menor revotando dentro de su cabeza. Miguel Ángel se le estaba entregando y lo único que pedía era un poco de gentileza, la cual, le resultaba muy difícil de poder cumplir.

-mierda, mierda, mierda-repitió una y otra vez entre dientes, con los músculos de sus hombros en tensión, de forma inconsciente Miguel Ángel apretó las piernas a los costados y con solo eso Rafael empezaba a perder el control, un lado muy animal comenzaba a emerger de él-maldición, no puedo-

Miguel Ángel intento decir el nombre de su hermano pero salió la pronunciación un poco estrangulada al ser tomado a la fuerza con el brusco golpe entre sus piernas agarrándolo desprevenido. En respuesta clavo las garras en el caparazón e hizo lo que pudo para no gritar producto del dolor, recibiendo las erráticas embestidas.

Lo resistió y lo tolero.

No peleo, ni protesto.

Dejo a Rafael desquitarse con él ha como le placiera la reverenda gana hasta que se cansara.

Al transcurso de los minutos y por el lubricante natural producido de las glándulas del falo, Miguel Ángel se fue acostumbrando a la invasión que penetraba su cloaca con violencia. Paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Rafael y entrelazo sus dedos, apretando con fuerza las manos, se obligo a relajarse, dejar ir la tención lejos de su cuerpo y aflojo las piernas, cediéndole todo el control a Rafael hasta que la horrible sensación de dolor punzante pasara a ser más agradable, más tolerante, más pasable de sobrellevar gracias a la lubricación. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a mecerse en el regazo de su hermano en busca de más contacto, arqueando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando largos resoplidos entre dientes. Estando más relajado, dejo de apretar las manos para luego pasarlas por los fornidos hombros y detrás del cuello de la temperamental tortuga con suaves masajes, sonriendo con cada uno de los empujes ante la ausencia de dolor, llegando a disfrutarlos.

Las embestidas se volvieron más resbalosas, húmedas, los movimientos de ambos fueron más fluidos, congeniando Miguel Ángel con el ritmo de la penetración al restregarse contra Rafael siendo igual de exigente que él. Rafael fue tomado por sorpresa ante el cambio pero un nuevo entusiasmo le nació dentro de él, reafirmando su agarre sobre Miguel Ángel y pegando sus plastrones en un estrecho abrazo. Le dio una larga lamida al cuello, sintiendo la vibración del ronroneo de su hermano menor con la lengua pero agrando los ojos con el suave gemido que escapo de la boca de su hermano, similar a un maullido de placer lleno de necesidad. Desacelero el ritmo solo para ver más de cerca la expresión de Miguel Ángel manteniendo los ojos cerrados y la cabeza en alto, mordiendo una parte el hocino inferior con una sonrisa de goce en su semblante.

-no pares-

El tono somnoliento en la voz llamo su atención pero ya tenía a Miguel Ángel meciéndose en su regazo y tomándolo del rostro con las manos.

-hermano, no pares por favor-

Corto la distancia uniendo sus bocas en un profundo beso, acercándolo con los brazos. Rafael no se hizo el rogar, continuando con el móreo recupero el ritmo, aumentando más el entusiasmo de las embestidas al punto de tener a Miguel Ángel rebotando en su regazo, gimiendo en el interior de su boca. Habían estado tanto tiempo dentro de la ducha que el agua caliente de la regadera se enfrió pero ambos hermanos yacían ensimismados uno del otro, drogados por las feromonas inundando el aire y el placer físico de sus cuerpos. Al tener una momentánea híper sensibilidad, Miguel Ángel chillo al agarrar su propio miembro, hinchado y bañado de lubricante con pre seminal, paso su mano por toda la longitud atendiéndose así mismo, balbuceando incoherencias sin sentido.

Rafael cambio de maniobra, sus movimientos y ritmos se alentaron, sus manos recorrieron de arriba y abajo las inquietas piernas de su hermano y froto su rostro contra el cuello con cierta ternura. A Miguel Ángel no le gusto el cambio.

-¿Qué haces?-

-quiero sentirte-murmuro.

Las estocadas fueron duras pero apaciguadas, saliendo con lentitud el miembro de la cloaca para después clavarse de lleno dentro contra la cavidad, arrebatándole a Miguel Ángel jadeos de sorpresa.

-no, vuelve a lo de antes-

-mmm-

-¿Rafa?-

Un extraño estremecimiento lo golpe de pies a cabeza, como una corriente eléctrica atravesar su espina dorsal, un ardor en los ojos le nublo los ojos, sintiendo que en cualquier instante se desbordaría en lagrimas justo en frente de Rafael.

Fue un placer diferente, aun más enloquecedor poniendo sus sentidos a flor de piel.

-¡Rafael!-chillo en alto con otra lenta empalada y para no seguir escuchando las protestas, Rafael lo callo con un rápido beso. Miguel Ángel se estaba deshaciendo, sufriendo otro oleada de placer que le dolía estar sintiendo casi quemandolo, el encuentro se volvió demasiado íntimo y se dio cuenta que ya no solo era sexo salvaje por la manera en como lo estaba viendo Rafael.

Anhelo, ternura, algo de amor.

Rafael acarició sus brazos, levantándolos y colocándolos contra la pared, entrelazando sus dedos en un fuerte agarre y se acomodo para quedar arrodillado y sostener todo el peso de Miguel Ángel en su regazo, penetrándolo en un vaivén dolorosamente suave y agradable.

Miguel Ángel tembló, se dejo hacer, levantó las piernas y se aferro con fuerza alrededor de los costados de Rafael, con un empujón más Miguel Ángel termino viniéndose salpicando con un chorro denso de semen en el plastrón de Rafael, borrándose poco después con el agua. Rafael continuo embistiéndolo con dulzura y poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad de sus empujes, rompiendo el beso para soltar un gruñido más animal, clavándose con tentación la afilada mirada ámbar en el hombro de su hermano y reprimiendo los oscuros deseos de soltarle una mordida al ser estos solo un viejo vestigio de sus instintos primitivos como tortuga. Se inclino hacia adelante, ocultando el rostro en el cuello, sus empujes se hicieron más frenéticos y finalizo con una profunda estocada, eyaculando dentro de Miguel Ángel.

Los dos quedaron en el suelo, jadeando con pesadez con el agua fría cayendo sobre ellos. Rafael se apoyo sobre Miguel Ángel, recargando la frente en el pecho de la agitada tortuga, subiendo y bajando el plastrón con cada respiración tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-esto… me gustó-apenas podía hablar Miguel Ángel, soltó un largo suspiro y volviendo a tomar aire, sonriendo de júbilo-fue increíble, Rafa ¿podemos volver hacerlo?-

-las veces que tú quieras, Angelo-

Los dos rieron y juntaron sus rostros, frotando la mejilla con la otra mejilla sin dejar reír.

**Author's Note:**

> Sola para declarar... me da miedo pensar en Venus, siendo la única tortuga femenina dentro de la guardia con cuatro tortugas macho adultas a su alrededor, piénsenlo, si da miedo.


End file.
